Mauvaise nouvelle
by anzendes
Summary: Quand Izuku se retrouve encore impliqué dans quelque chose d'impossible. / Résumé nul mais je n'avais pas envie de spoiler l'idée de l'OS. Possibilité d'être transformer en fonction /


All Might sous la forme de Toshinori se rongeait les ongles d'appréhension. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé avant de rencontrer son disciple à qui il s'efforçait d'apprendre les base de son alter. Lui et les autres professeurs étaient réunis en salle des professeurs, le proviseur Nezumi les avait convoqué la veille pour un cas d'extrême urgence. Tous savaient que dans ce genre de cas, le problème était bien entendu un vilain. Seulement, le héro numéro un avait déjà apprit la nouvelle à contrario de ses collègues. Et il savait que cela n'augurait rien de bon. Eraser Head lui jetait des coups d'œil suspicieux, il ne comprenait pas son attitude. Le proviseur attira leur attention d'un raclement de gorge.

« Avant tout, je dois vous informer que la situation est grave. »

Les adultes fronçèrent les sourcils au vu du ton plus que sérieux qu'avait employé le rongeur. Rare était les fois où cela arrivait alors tous portèrent leur attentions sur lui.

« Stain s'est échappé. Il est à présent en totale liberté. »

Des hoquets de surprise prirent l'assemblée. All Might semblait se décomposer encore plus qu'avant. Même s'il le savait déjà, cette affirmation lui écrasait le cœur. Midnight allait prendre la parole, seulement son supérieur l'en dissuada.

« Vous devez penser que cette information ne nous concerne pas directement, seulement... C'est bel et bien le cas. »

Cementos fronça les sourcils. Le sérieux de la situation était frappant, seulement il ne comprenait pas en quoi cela imputait directement les professeurs et l'académie. Comme tous les professeurs présent d'ailleurs. Toshinori tapait rageusement du pied, montrant parfaitement son angoisse. Aizawa comprit que si même lui était angoissé, c'est que la situation devait leur échapper.

« Un de nos élèves est particulièrement visé par cette menace en tout cas. Et il est de notre devoir en tant que professeurs de le protéger de tout éventuel danger. »

Tous les adultes présent furent décontenancés par cette annonce. Comment un élève pouvait-il être concerné par la menace que représentait Stain ? Après tout, cela faisait près de huit mois qu'il avait été attrapé et aucuns de leur élèves n'avaient pu avoir de contact avec lui. Le professeur principal de la 1-A sembla saisir toute l'histoire et avait bien sa petite idée sur l'identité de l'élève.

« La vérité est que, Endeavor n'est pas la personne qui a arrêté Stain. »

Un brouhaha s'éleva brusquement dans la salle. Aizawa tourna son regard sur All Might qui semblait vouloir disparaître. Décidément, pensa-t-il, ce gosse ne faisait que s'attirer des problèmes. Il soupira. Le proviseur Nezumi fit revenir le calme instantanément alors que sa voix était noué. Eraser Head soupira et prit la parole.

« C'est Midoriya n'est-ce pas ? »

Un blanc s'instaura dans la salle alors que Toshinori tressaillit, attestant de la réalité des faits. Le professeur soupira. Décidément, ce gamin ne cesserait de l'étonner.

« Il ne l'a pas arrêté seul, mais oui, c'est bien lui. Todoroki et Iida l'on assistés seulement... Leurs cas sont bien différents. »

Le petit animal marqua un temps de pause alors qu'il se reprit.

« Selon le héro qui était présent avec eux ce jour là, Stain aurait développé une attention particulière à Midoriya. Il semble l'avoir reconnu comme un vrai héro au contraire d'Iida et Todoroki qu'il avait l'intention d'éliminer. »

Midnight ravala durement sa salive. C'était improbable cette situation. Trois de ses élèves avaient arrêtés le tueur de héro. Qui l'aurait cru ?

« C'est pourquoi je crains que l'organisation des vilains ne s'agite suite à l'évasion de Stain et que certains d'entre eux tentent de s'en prendre à Midoriya. Donc à partir d'aujourd'hui la sécurité du lycée sera renforcé et ce même élève devra donc passer les prochains temps au dortoir du lycée, on ne peut pas le laisser sans surveillance. Aizawa-sensei, je compte sur vous pour prévenir les trois concernés de la nouvelle ; à la limite vous pourrez en parler à toute leur classe si cela ne s'ébruite pas. »

Le concerné hocha la tête. Quelle plaie d'être professeur.

Lorsqu'Izuku passa la porte de sa salle de classe, il se fit engloutir par la tension qui y régnait. Une boule se forma dans son ventre alors qu'il jeta un œil à ses camarades de classes. Plusieurs élèves étaient regroupés au fond de la classe alors que leur visages semblaient refléter une angoisse totale. Le petit vert fronça les sourcils. De plus, Katsuki se trouvait aussi au centre de ce groupe, une mine grave sur le visage. C'était beaucoup trop inhabituel pour qu'il en passe outre, quelque chose était arrivé c'était certain. Alors que le regard d'Eijiro se posa sur le détenteur du One for All, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre. C'est un peu angoissé que le concerné avait rejoint le petit groupe et s'était frayé une place entre Ochaco et Tsuyu. Lorsque Shoto et Tenya le virent, ils lui jetèrent un regard grave. Izuku ravala sa salive, il n'allait certainement pas aimer ce qui allait suivre. Eijiro prit la parole.

« Izuku t'as entendu cette histoire ? Il parait que Stain s'est échappé ! »

L'appelé pâlit à vu d'œil. Un frisson d'horreur le transperça de part en part alors que les regards de ses camarades étaient portés sur lui. Se sentant défaillir, le petit se rattrapa à une table avant de jeter un regard inquiet à Tenya et Shoto qui détournèrent le regard, ne pouvant démentir. La tête du disciple d'All Might commença sérieusement à tourner alors qu'Ochaco posa sa main sur son épaule comme pour le ramener à lui.

« Deku-kun, tu te sens bien ? Tu es tout pâle ! »

Ce dernier ravala douloureusement sa salive avant de forcer un sourire pour tenter de rassurer ses camarades de classes. Il ne devait pas paraître suspect. Personne n'était au courant des réels faits, il ne devait donc pas se montrer si chamboulé.

« O-Oui ça va... Ça m'étonne juste qu'il ait réussi à s'échapper alors qu'il était sous haute surveillance... »

Sa voix se cassa légèrement à la fin de sa phrase. Il ne devait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de flancher. Eijiro et Katsuki lui jetèrent un regard suspicieux alors qu'il baissa le sien. Ne pas paraître suspect. Ne pas paraître suspect. La sonnerie retentit alors que leur professeur pénétra dans la salle. Le petit vert en profita pour rejoindre sa place, seulement il se fit stopper par la voix de leur professeur.

« Midoriya, Todoroki, Iida, suivez moi. J'ai à vous parler. »

Izuku se figea à l'entente de son nom. Ses membres tremblaient déjà énormément, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rejoindre la sortie de la salle sans s'écrouler. Cependant, il se donna un minimum de courage et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se fit stopper par une poigne qui lui saisit le bras et il vit que Todoroki s'était lui-même fait arrêté par Eijiro. L'odeur de Katsuki lui parvint aux narines alors qu'il soupira de soulagement, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il s'était calmé.

« Vous foutez pas d'nous monsieur. Si vous avez quelque chose à leur dire, dites le devant toute la classe.

\- Bakugou... Soupira le professeur, En aucuns cas ce que j'ai à leur dire ne te regarde ou regarde les autres. »

Izuku sentit la paume de la main de son ami d'enfance s'échauffer. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se retirer de sa poigne, en vain. Le blond le serrait encore plus.

« On s'doute bien que ça a un rapport avec Stain. Ces trois là se sont retrouver face à lui lors des stages non ? Avant qu'Endeavor n'arrive. »

Le disciple d'All Might tressaillit. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient conscient de cette information. Alors que le professeur allait répondre, il se renfrogna. Ce gamin était sacrément perspicace. Eraser Head soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise de bureau.

« Très bien. Puisque tu comptes pas lâcher l'affaire sale mioche... Seulement, un mot de ce que je vais vous raconter sort de cette classe et vous êtes exclu du lycée et vos carrières de héros son foutues, j'me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Tous les élèves ravalèrent difficilement leur salives avant d'hocher alors que Katsuki se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Izuku en profita pour s'arracher de son emprise et rejoignit sa place. Le reste des élèves firent la même chose.

« Bon... Bah, autant être honnête. C'est pas Endeavor qu'a arrêté Stain. »

Des hoquets de surprises se firent entendre alors qu'Izuku gémit. Il détestait la tournure que prenait les choses. Pourquoi fallait-il que son ami d'enfance soit aussi têtu ?

« En vérité, c'est vos camarades de classes qui l'ont mis hors d'état de nuire. »

Des cris s'élevèrent dans la salle alors que Shoto grogna. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses ami, l'un semblait impassible alors que l'autre était livide. La réflexion que fit le second le fit bien rire.

« Ouais fin, hors d'état de nuire c'est un grand mot... On l'a juste assommé. Grommela Izuku, la tête niché dans ses bras. »

Leur professeur soupira, ce garçon était d'un pessimisme !

« Seulement, Stain semble avoir développé un certain intérêt pour Izuku ce qui le place dans une position délicate. »

Le concerné s'étouffa avec sa salive alors qu'il prit une expression ahurit. Katsuki grogna. Comment ce foutu nerd pouvait avoir attiré l'attention d'un vilain ? Le tueur de héros qui plus est !

« Attendez, attendez, je ne saisis pas tout là ! Iida-kun et Todoroki-kun devraient être dans la même position que moi non ? S'écria le vert.

\- Ouais moi non plus ! Comment cette petite merde peut intéresser un vilain ?

\- Merci pour ta remarque utile Bakugou... Soupira Ochaco. »

Tenya, qui était resté silencieux jusque là de même que Shoto soupira. Le plus petit pouvait faire preuve d'une vivacité d'esprit extrême lors des combats mais pour les choses comme celles-ci... C'était loin d'être le cas. Le délégué prit l'initiative d'expliquer les dires de leur professeur.

« Disons que lors de ce combat, je n'ai pas été d'une grande aide... Stain avait la ferme intention de m'éliminer. C'est Midoriya-kun qui a fait tout le travail le temps que Todoroki-kun arrive.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Izuku se fit couper.

\- Et même moi quand je suis arrivé, il souhaitait me tuer également. Ce n'était pas le cas de Midoriya qui avait attisé sa curiosité avec sa volonté de tous nous sortir vivant de là. Il l'a reconnu en tant que héro professionnel. »

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle de classe dans le plus grand embarra du vert. À vrai dire, il ne se souvenait plus réellement de tout ça. Sa volonté avait largement prit possession de son corps et il avait simplement agis.

« Sans Midoriya, on aurait jamais pu l'arrêter et on ne s'en serait pas sortit. Murmura Shoto. »

À vrai dire, cela n'étonnait pas plus que cela Aizawa. Il avait déjà vu Izuku à l'oeuvre lors de situation critique ; grâce à lui Ochaco avait été épargnée d'énormes blessures, Tsuyu avait échappée à une mort certaine de même que pour All Might. Il était certain que ce petit homme était déjà un grand héro même s'il lui manquait d'expérience et que son alter n'était pas à son maximum.

La matinée de cours avait au final été banalisée. Les élèves avaient tenu à être au courant de tous les événements de ce fameux jour ce qui avait été expliqué par les trois garçon pendant plusieurs heures suivit de tonnes de questions. Leur professeur principal avait tenu au courant Izuku du fait qu'il allait devoir résider quelques jours à l'internat, au plus grand malheur de celui-ci et de sa mère. Bien qu'aucuns professeurs ne lui ait donné la raison exacte, Inko s'inquiètait beaucoup pour son fils, se doutant que si cela arrivait c'était parce que c'était un cas d'urgence. Suite à cela, le proviseur avait autorisé à Izuku une sortie à midi afin qu'il rentre chez lui chercher des affaires, seulement le bémol était tel qu'il devait se coltiner Katsuki et sa mauvaise humeur tout le trajet. Le silence avait d'ailleurs été pesant jusque dans le métro ou le cendré se décida à parler.

« Pourquoi tu me l'avais pas dit ? »

Cela fut incrédule pour le plus petit, c'était une question sérieuse ? Il grogna.

« M'aurais-tu seulement laisser te parler ? »

Ce fut au tour de l'explosif de grogner. Il n'avait pas tort ; il ne l'aurait même pas laissé l'approcher.

« Ce jour là... Tenta Katsuki d'une voix inhabituellement calme, J'ai vraiment cru que tu m'avais envoyé ta position pour te vanter d'être sur le terrain. »

Izuku tourna son visage vers son ami d'enfance qui avait le regard encré dans le sol. Il était sérieusement embarrassé se rendant compte de la débilité dont il avait fait preuve ce jour là. Le vert soupira.

« C'est vrai que c'est mon genre de te taquiner Kacchan... Dit-il ironiquement.

\- Oh ça va hein ! »

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche du plus petit alors qu'une veine se forma sur la tempe du blond. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait les choses mais d'un côté cela le rassura d'entendre son ami d'enfance rire. Les deux comparses sortirent du métro mais furent étonnés de ressentir une secousse à peine descendu. Les deux se jetèrent un regards entendu avant de sortir en courant des sous terrains. Izuku hoqueta de surprise en voyant ce qui se tenait devant eux. Il aggripa légèrement le bras de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que fait un Noumu à Musutafu* ?

\- J'en sais foutrement rien Deku. »

Des explosions retentirent plus loin dans la ville, attestant de la présence d'autres Noumus. Izuku perdit un instant son sang froid, cela se répétait comme à Hosu ! Il sentit la prise qu'il avait sur Bakugou se défaire alors qu'il vit le garçon foncer dans le tas en criant au plus petit de courir chez lui. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, c'est ce que fit Izuku jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à un ennemi qui allait tuer une mère et son enfants qui appelaient à l'aide. Le corps du plus petit bougea seul alors qu'il s'élança face au monstre avant de bloquer son attaque grâce à son revêtement. La mère le regarda incrédule.

« Vite... Filez... Je ne serais pas capable de le retenir très longtemps ! »

Malgré ses pleurs et son état d'angoisse, la jeune mère attrapa sa fille entre ses bras avant de s'élancer à une vitesse fulgurante dans une petite ruelle afin de se mettre à l'abri. Izuku souffla de soulagement avant de se recevoir un coup qui le propulsa à une centaine de mètres contre la parois d'un immeuble qui s'effondra sous le coup. Un gémissement plaintif s'extirpa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se releva difficilement. Voyant autant de civils dans la zone, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était trop dangereux pour eux, il s'approcha d'un homme non loin de lui, une mine grave sur son visage fin.

« Vous, essayer au maximum de sortir les civils du périmètre ! Je vais le retenir pour réduire les dégâts ! »

L'homme allait contester suite à à la vision du si petit garçon, mais il se résigna en voyant la lueur présente dans ses yeux. Il se décida à boucler le périmètre et sortir un maximum de gens.

Izuku s'approchait de sa cible d'un pas décidé. Le Noumu ne l'avait pas encore aperçu, trop occupé à regarder de partout. Alors qu'il allait à nouveau taper contre des civils, le disciple d'All Might para le coup. Les victimes partirent en courant, apeurés. Le monstre grogna alors qu'un sourire carnassier était plaqué sur son visage. Il devait sourire. Il devait sourire pour rassurer la foule.

« Même un chaton pourrait faire mieux. »

Le monstre s'enragea alors qu'il envoya une foulée de coup à Izuku qui les stoppa tous. Il poussait son renforcement au fur et à mesure, arrivant bientôt à sa limite. Avec ses entraînements, il avait réussi à décupler le revêtement à 10%, seulement présentement ce n'était pas suffisant. Il devait faire plus. Beaucoup plus. Alors qu'il envoya un coup dans l'estomac du géant qui fut propulser à quelque mètres, il entendit des pleurs. Il était pourtant persuadé que plus personne n'était présent ! C'est en voyant une petite probablement âgée d'une dizaine d'année que la panique s'insulfa en lui. Le Noumu l'avait bien vue, et il s'élança sur elle. D'une vitesse fulgurante Izuku parvint à arriver à son niveau mais ne pu pas parer le coup. Il se le prit dans le ventre, ce qui lui fit cracher du sang. Seulement, il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Les sanglots de la petite lui fendaient le cœur, elle était dans cette situation par sa faute, il n'avait pas été assez attentif. Izuku jeta un regard rageur à son assaillant.

« Touche là, et je te réduis en morceaux. »

Comme pour appuyer sa phrase, il décupla la puissance de son One for All, atteignant rapidement les 15%. Son corps le fit légèrement souffrir mais il n'avait pas le choix. Se contenter du minimum n'était pas la meilleure solution. Il sentit des petits bras s'entourer autours de son corps, il comprit bien vite que la petite se cramponnait à lui.

« ... Sauve moi... »

Une bouffée de chaleur prit place dans son être alors qu'il se détacha de la petite en voyant le coup du Noumu arriver. Enfin, ce fut plutôt une avalanche de coup, une quinzaine probablement. Izuku les encaissa tous, son corps le faisant souffrir plus que de normal. La petite pleurait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, sa tête souffrait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber. Il ne devait pas ! Il devait la sauver. Alors qu'un coup qui paraissait plus puissant que les autres allait atterrir sur lui, l'apprenti héro ferma brusquement les yeux, prêts à encaisser.

Seulement rien ne vint.

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il vit qu'un homme venait de parer son coup. Les cheveux noirs presque autant en pétard que Katsuki, pas mal élancé, plutôt mince. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Ce même homme ne lui décrocha cependant aucuns regard et s'élança sur le Noumu avant de l'achever en deux coups. Le vert hoqueta de surprise alors que la civil s'effondra contre son dos. Izuku la rattrapa de justesse avant d'aller la mettre en lieu sûr auprès de sa famille non loin d'eux. La mère de l'enfant ne cessait de pleurer en le remerciant, il eut un doux sourire.

« Je n'ai pas fait grand chose... Sussura-t-il avant de repartir. »

Rejoignant le nouvel arrivant et le Noumu étalé au sol, Izuku fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage de son sauveur, s'il puit l'appeler ainsi. Le bas de son visage, son cou et le début de son torse semblaient brûlés. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

« Qui es-tu ? Demanda Izuku.

\- C'est bien toi Izuku Midoriya ? »

Le plus petit hocha la tête, l'air interrogatif. L'inconnu eut un semblant de sourire avant de saisir le plus petit et de le balancer sur son épaule avant de partir à toute vitesse dans des rues éloignées du centre-ville. Izuku paniqua légèrement, que lui voulait-il ? Puis il pensa à Stain. Son visage s'assombrit, ce garçon était-il aussi un vilain ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il venait de sombrer dans un sommeil total.

Izuku émergea de son sommeil. Il sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi avant de se redresser en place assise. Une fois que ses yeux furent habitués à la pénombre, il put distinguer une ombre au coin de la salle. Par pur réflexe, le vert se mit en position de défense. Une voix moqueuse retenti dans la salle.

« Tout doux ! La belle au bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée à ce que je vois... »

La fameuse ombre se rapprocha du lit sur lequel il était installé. Le plus petit recula avant d'être acculé au mur. Une fois que l'inconnu fut face à lui, il reconnu immédiatement l'homme de tout à l'heure.

« Où on est ? Grogna le vert.

\- C'est que le chaton mordrait... Ricanna l'assaillant. »

Alors qu'il allait passer sa main contre le visage d'Izuku, ce dernier lui saisit vivement le poignet. L'assaillant lâcha un gémissement de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je ne te pensais pas si pressé... On pourrait profiter avant tu ne penses pas ? »

En une fraction de seconde, son assaillant se défit de l'emprise du plus petit et le plaqua contre le mur, se rapprochant dangereusement de sa cible. Izuku ravala difficilement sa salive.

« Je ne suis pas de ce bord là.

\- Oooooh ce n'est pas bien de mentir Izuku ! C'est pas ce que disait ton baisé partagé avec ce garçon là... Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Eijiro ? »

Le vert ravala difficilement sa salive. Il était pourtant sûr que ce jour là personne ne fut dans les environs. Il s'était lourdement trompé. Alors que leur lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement, une voix dure les coupa.

« Dabi ! Ça suffit, il n'est pas là pour ça !

\- Pas drôle... Soupira le susnommé. »

Alors qu'il s'éloigna du plus petit, celui-ci s'était figé à l'entente de la voix qui avait brisé ce moment. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mile après tout.

« Stain. Fit-il durement. »

Le concerné lâcha un rire gras avant qu'un sourire suffisant ne se placarde sur ses lèvres. Ce gamin l'impressionnerait toujours ; il ne semblait pas le moins du monde apeuré mais plutôt interloqué.

« Ça faisait longtemps Midoriya. Où devrais-je dire Deku ? Après tout, c'est ton nom de héro non ? Dit-il malicieusement. »

Izuku soupira, il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi mais il savait qu'il n'était pas menacé et que rien ne lui arriverait, ce qui faisait qu il était plutôt détendu.

« Voilà qu'on m'avait mis en garde à ton propos ce matin que je me retrouve déjà entre tes griffes. Tu parles d'une ironie. »

Les deux autres présent dans la salle rirent de bon cœur. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient que le petit avait été mis en garde contre lui, c'est ce qui avait avancé l'opération d'ailleurs. Comment attraper l'apprenti héro dans les murs sécurisés de l'Académie ?

« Je suppose que les Noumus c'était vous ? Grogna le petit. »

Il interrogea le tueur de héros mais ce fut pas lui qui répondit à Izuku cependant.

« Noumus ? Ah non non ! Ne nous confond pas avec Shigaraki... On a juste profiter de l'attaque pour te subtiliser après tout... »

Le disciple d'All Might soupira, alors il existait au final deux organisations ?

« L'attaque avait pour but de te tuer aujourd'hui Midoriya. Lâcha Stain.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il faut dire que t'as sacrément énervé Shigaraki, Izuku ! S'écrit Dabi. Du coup, il veut te tuer de ses propres mains mais nous ça nous arrange pas vraiment... »

Izuku fronça les sourcils, certe il était au courant de l'envie de meurtre de Shigaraki, mais après tout Stain était aussi un vilain alors pourquoi lui ne voulait pas le tuer ?

« Je ne comprend pas vraiment... Vous êtes des vilains aussi non ? Si Shigaraki veut me tuer, vous devriez le vouloir vous aussi normalement ? Surtout que c'est en partie à cause de moi que Stain s'est fait enfermer. »

Les deux hommes sourirent espièglement alors que Dabi s'approcha dangeusement de lui avant de nouer ses bras autours des épaules du plus petit.

« On est peut-être tous des vilains, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'on partage la même vision des choses I-zu-ku~. Nous on est contre l'idéologie de Shigaraki et...

\- All for One.

\- Bingo ! »

Un frisson transperça le corps du disciple d'All Might alors que Dabi bougea son pouce au creux de son cou. Stain soupira, son ami était trop direct quand quelque chose lui plaisait. Et Izuku avait grandement attisé son attention lorsqu'il l'avait vu se battre seul face au Noumu.

« Midoriya. J'ai un deal pour toi et tes supérieurs. »

Le plus petit ancra son regard dans le sien, un air interrogateur posté sur son visage.

« Vous, héros, vous avez besoin d'info concernant l'organisation de vilain de All for One. Vous souhaitez qu'ils disparaissent ce qui nous donne un but commun.

\- Tu veux conclure un accord ?

\- Précisément. Mais hors de question de me refaire enfermer. »

Izuku plaça son pouce sur son menton et se plongea dans une longue réflexion. Était-ce seulement possible ?

« Qu'est-ce qui nous garantis que tu respecteras les conditions de l'accord ?

\- Dabi. C'est mon unique homme de main, pendant toute la durée de l'accord il vous sera à disposition. Au moindre écart de notre part, vous êtes autorisés à le liquider et liquider tous mes hommes. »

Les conditions penchaient plus en l'avantage des héros, c'était clair. Mais est-ce que cela valait le coup ?

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Pour toute réponses Stain hocha la tête.

« Quelle heure il est ? Demanda Izuku.

\- 19h.

\- Oh. »

Dabi explosa d'un rire qui semblait franchement sincère, ce qui étonna le plus petit. Il le saisit par le bras et le sortit du bâtiment malfamé, le raccompagnant à Yuei.

Izuku s'était fait sermonné un bon moment à peine fut-il entré dans l'enceinte du lycée. Seulement, il avait capté l'attention de tous les professeurs en donnant pour simple raison de sa disparition le nom de Stain. C'est pourquoi, à 20h30 avait été organisée en urgence au sein du bâtiment avec tout le corps enseignant concerné par le problème. Dire qu'Izuku était stressé serait un euphémisme. Il était carrément terrorisé. Autant face aux deux vilains il avait fait preuve de courage, mais là tout avait disparu. Il se retrouvait positionné aux côtés d'All Might qui regardait son disciple d'un air inquiet. Il n'avait pas pû entretenir une conversation préalable avec lui avant la réunion et cela le stressait. Il allait tout découvrir en même temps que ses collègues. Le proviseur Nezumi arriva enfin après cinq minutes d'attente. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son élève avant de s'installer. Un blanc de plusieurs minutes prit place avant que le supérieur prenne la parole.

« Bien. Midoriya-kun ? Tu peux nous raconter ce qu'il t'es arrivé aujourd'hui ? »

Le plus petit déglutit. Ses poings positionnés sur ses cuisses se serrèrent.

« Et bien... Lors de ma permission avec Kacchan on rentrait chez moi mais on a été interrompu par des explosions, l'attaque des Noumus. On a été séparés parce que Kacchan à foncé dans le tas et m'a dit de rentrer chez moi... J'ai continué mon chemin jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve face à un autre Noumu qui allait tuer des civils alors j'ai... Comme qui dirait transgresser les règles ? Dit-il d'une petit voix. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser mon alter hors académie mais c'était un cas d'urgence et j'ai agis sans réfléchir... Ses mains se crispèrent encore plus, Donc j'ai affronté le Noumu du mieux que j'ai pu en forçant un peu sur mon alter et, All Might se crispa, lors d'un moment légèrement critique un homme est apparu et a éliminé l'adversaire. Il m'a demandé si j'étais bien Izuku Midoriya et il m'a embarqué, j'étais trop épuisé pour faire le moindre mouvement. Je crois que je me suis évanoui et quand je me suis réveillé j'étais dans un bâtiment malfamé et c'est là que Stain est arrivé et que j'ai appris que l'homme était en fait son homme de main, Dabi. »

Les professeurs étaient des plus concentrés dans le monologue de leur élèves. Aizawa essayait d'élaborer tout les stratagèmes possible, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi enlever leur élève pour le relâcher après. Le principal Nezumi le stoppa dans ses réflexions.

« Pourquoi ils auraient eut besoin de toi ? »

Le visage d'Izuku devint sérieux alors qu'il plaça ses mains sur la table, les joignant en un poing.

« Ils souhaitent passer un accord.

\- Un accord ? S'epoumona Midnight. Alors qu'ils lâchent des Noumus ?

\- Justement, à ce propos... Il existe deux groupes de vilains. Celui de Shigaraki et All for One et celui de Stain. Ils ne sont pas en accords sur leurs idéaux ce qui divise les vilains en deux.

\- Mais pourquoi Stain voudrait un accord avec les héros ? Grogna PresentMic.

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on veut tous la disparition du groupe de Shigaraki. Ils ont des infos qu'ils voudraient nous communiquer en échange d'une collaboration. »

Le proviseur se plongea dans une immense réflexion.

« Il a bien des recommandations ?Demanda durement le proviseur.

\- Oui... Il ne veut pas être emprisonné de nouveau. En contrepartie, on peut disposer comme on l'entend de son homme de main, Dabi. Bien évidemment, pendant toute la durée de l'accord, son groupe sera formellement interdit de tout délit. Au moindre écart nous sommes autorisés à liquider tout ses hommes ainsi que Dabi. »

Le proviseur jeta un coup d'œil à tout les professeurs qui se plongèrent aussitôt dans leur réflexion.

« Je suis censé rejoindre Dabi demain à 15h dans un café pour lui donner la réponse. »

Tous hochèrent la tête avant que le proviseur fasse signe que la réunion était finie. Le cadrant affichait 22h. Izuku soupira, il avait hâte de se coucher.

Izuku avait été assigné à la chambre d'Eijiro ce qui l'avait bien surpris. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce, son ami lui avait sauté dessus, complètement soulagé. Izuku avait été tenu au secret donc il avait dû mentir au sujet de sa disparition. Il espérait que cela soit assez crédible pour que tous ses camarades le croient. Il avait ensuite décidé de prendre une douche avant de s'effondrer dans son lit, épuisé.

Le réveil fut plutôt dur pour Izuku. Il avait très mal dormit, tout son corps étant douloureux. Probablement les séquelles de son surmenage de la veille. Eijiro lui avait alors prêté un caleçon et il avait revêtu son uniforme. Sa mine endormie était si mignonne que le rouge s'amusait à jouer avec ses cheveux et ses joues rebondit.

Arrivé en salle de classe, Izuku fut agressé par Bakugou à qui il raconta le même mensonge qu'à Eijiro par rapport à la veille. Les cours de la matinée furent plutôt éprouvant et ses douleurs se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. Vers 14h son professeur principal s'approcha de son bureau.

« Midoriya, tu devrais prendre tes affaires et aller à l'infirmerie. Je t'excuserais auprès des autres professeurs. »

Il lui jeta en plus un regard qui lui empêchait de refuser. Le petit hocha la tête avant de saisir ses affaires et aller voir Recovery Girl qui soigna ses trace de surmenage. Le proviseur Nezumi entra accompagné d'All Might.

« Midoriya-shonen. Désolé mais... Tu vas probablement avoir à jouer le rôle du messager entre nos deux groupes à partir de maintenant. Dit doucement le N1.

\- On a décidé d'accepter l'accord. Continua le proviseur, Je pense que la communication se fera par ton biais. Mais puisque tu es déjà bien impliqué dans cette histoire...

\- C'est bon. Ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a aucuns problèmes. »

Les deux adultes soufflèrent de soulagement et firent signe à Izuku qu'il était l'heure qu'il rejoigne Dabi.

C'est au final All Might en Toshinori qui accompagna Izuku jusqu'à Dabi. Il avait décidé de rester dans la voiture, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention et que l'accord foire. Lorsqu'il arriva, le vert vit que le vilain l'attendait déjà, une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son estomac. Non pas que l'entrevue l'angoissait, c'était plutôt le fait de se retrouver en tête à tête avec le bruns qui semblait avoir quelque vues sur lui qui le gênait. En s'installant, il vit qu'un chocolat fumant l'attendait. Il jeta un regard interrogé à son rendez-vous qui sourit espièglement.

« Quoi ? C'est pas ce que t'aime ?

\- Hm... Si c'est juste troublant. »

Un blanc s'installa entre les deux garçons, plutôt gênant selon Izuku qui sentait le regard perçant de Dabi sur sa personne.

« Donc... Commença Izuku, On a décidé d'accepter l'accord.

\- Ooooh ~ cela ne me rend que plus ravi. Le vert roula des yeux.

\- Seulement, les informations le passeront que par moi et seulement par moi.

\- En gros ils se méfient de nous et préfèrent que tu sois l'appât... L'idée ne me déplaît pas. Un regard envieux le traversa.

\- J'y crois pas dans quoi je me suis embarqué moi... Chuchota Izuku. »

Dabi eut un sourire carnassier. Nul doute que cette collaboration allait l'amuser au maximum.

Izuku tomba sur son lit, épuisé. Deux semaine que l'Alliance avait été passée et le voilà au centre du plus gros complot entre héros et vilains. Non pas que cela le dérangeait, il aimait se sentir utile seulement...

« Izu-chan ~ s'écria une voix joueuse »

... Seulement voilà qu'il se retrouvait à être accompagné sept jours sur sept de Dabi, le bras droit de Stain. Alors oui, il était de très bonne compagnie mais lorsqu'il avait été intégré dans sa classe après explication auprès de ces camarades de classe ce dernier s'était mis à ne jamais le lâché causant de nombreux problèmes au sein de sa classe. En effet, l'idée qu'Izuku soit collé avec un vilain ne plaisait visiblement pas à pas mal de ses amis ce qui avait entraîné nombreux conflits.

Izuku sentit une main chaude se glisser entre son tee-shirt et son dos alors que des frissons l'emparèrent. Il jeta un regard foudroyant à son assaillant.

« Même pas en rêve Dabi. Chuchota-t-il.

\- Oh allez fait pas ta prude... Tu t'es laissé faire ce matin ! Le plus petit s'empourpra.

\- J'ai dit non ! Ma mère est dans la chambre à côté c'est hors de question. »

Le vilain fut prit d'une moue boudeuse. Il n'appréciait pas que sa proie se désiste mais il comprenait. Cependant un sourire taquin naquit sur ses lèvres, il les fit d'ailleurs glisser contre le cou de son homologue et déposa une traînée dessus avant de saisir son oreille et de la mordiller sensuellement. De même qu'il passait ses mains sur son corps en se rapprochant "involontérement" des parties sensible du plus petit.

« Dabi ! S'ecria celui-ci.

\- D'accord, d'accord... Ce n'est que partie remise... Ronchonna-t-il. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le corps d'Izuku en l'enserrant dans ses bras avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres et d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

« J'ai pas hâte que l'Alliance se termine... Souffla le vilain. »

Le disciple d'All Might se surprit à penser que lui aussi tant l'étreinte du plus grand était agréable. Il voudrait que le temps se fige pour pouvoir rester ainsi encore un peu. Demande égoïste pensa-t-il.

5663 mots !

Petit écrit qui traine dans mes notes depuis un moment déjà... J'ai décidé de le terminer malgré qu'il soit un peu bâclé.

Mais je pensais que si je développait plus l'idée de l'Alliance jamais le One Shot ne se terminerais c'est pourquoi j'hésite à transformer celui-ci en Fanfiction, qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
